


Love Game

by mandykaysfic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John play a card game for lovers in 10 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Game

John shuffled the cards and fanned them in Rodney's direction.

Rodney made a big production over choosing and then read out, “Give your partner a five-minute massage on any area of the body they choose.” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

John pretended to think hard, but it was obvious he already knew what he wanted. “Scalp massage, please.”

“You want me to wash your hair?” offered Rodney.

“No, just your hands on my head.” 

John settled into a chair and closed his eyes. Rodney's fingers started at his temples. He sighed with pleasure. Five minutes wasn't nearly long enough.

 

*

 

It was John's turn to choose a card. He blanched when he caught sight of the printed words.

"Come on, read it out," encouraged Rodney.

"Share with your partner what you love about yourself."

"Huh. When Jeannie said this game would encourage communication, she wasn't wrong."

"I'd rather tell you what I love about you."

"No, that's against the rules. I tell you what, come sit here with me." Rodney got on the bed and patted the space between his legs.

John settled back against Rodney's chest. It was a good position. He took a breath and started, "Err... Umm...."

 

*

 

“I really wish one of us would choose a picture card,” grumbled Rodney. 

“Another talking card?" sighed John. "You want me to stack the deck next time?” There were some dozen cards depicting sexual positions, as well as cards with activities such as massage described in words. “What's the subject this time?”

“ _Tell your partner something you can do to make more time for love and romance in your lives._ It's not fair,” protested Rodney when John started laughing.

“That card was made for you,” teased John. 

“Actually, it is something I want, and I have some ideas,” confessed Rodney.

 

*

 

“Picture card!” crowed John

“Finally. Did you stack the deck?”

“Nope. I forgot.” John waved the card in Rodney's direction, careful to keep the illustration hidden.

“C'mon, what is it?”

After a bare ten seconds more teasing, John flashed the picture. “Ta dah!”

“Oh, yeah. Does it say which is whom?”

John took a quick look and shook his head.

“Time limit?”

Another shake.

Rodney threw a cushion in John's direction and then stood up. 

John knelt at his feet, his knees grateful for the padding and looked up. “I want this card back in the deck.”

Rodney fervently agreed.

 

*

 

Something classical that John recognizes but can't name fills the air. They shuffle around the room, neither really leading.

_Dance naked with your partner, music optional._

It's nice, once he gets used to the naked bit. Rodney doesn't seem to expect anything more than what they're doing, although John's actually a competent social dancer. Besides, he wouldn't be able to press his body so closely to Rodney's in a waltz or quick step. Rodney's hands are warm on his hips. He lightly strokes Rodney's neck.

He can't help breaking into the moves when the Bee Gees disco hits start up.

 

*

 

_You are in a kissing competition. Give your partner the winning kiss._

“All my kisses are winning ones,” boasts Rodney.

“I don't know about that. Remember the time when you gave me a blood nose? And what about the -?” 

“Shut up,” interrupts Rodney and covers John's mouth with his, swallowing any further examples John might remember. When he is sure John will remain quiet, he draws back, getting ready to give the winningest kiss he can manage. 

John's eyes twinkle at him and Rodney recognizes teasing, and love, in them. 

All his kisses are winning ones when they involve John.

 

*

 

“I want another card.”

“Why?” 

“This one takes a whole day to do. I don't want to wait.”

“Tell me what it is and we'll talk about it.” 

“Huh. It's really working. You voluntarily want to talk about something. Ow!” Rodney rubbed the back of his head where John slapped it. He read out, “You have twenty-four hours to find as many phallic shaped objects as possible. The winning person may choose a reward from their partner.”

“Sounds fun. Let's do it anyway. Pick something else for now.”

Rodney rifled through the cards and held up the blow job one.

 

*

 

Rodney lugged another box of ancient tech back to his quarters. He almost stumbled over an Athosian basket filled with vegetables. Phallic shaped vegetables. That meant John was back.

He balanced his box on his desk chair and surveyed his room. Half dozen baskets meant there was probably a gross of vegetables. Long purple cukes, orange tubers with bulbous heads, blush-red mushroom caps that caused the cooks to snigger every time they served them.

Rodney made some calculations; it looked like John was winning. He made a snap decision. Liberating some of his chocolate stash, he went to consult Cadman.

 

*

 

Rodney's pieces of engineering equipment, ancient tech and some cacti he'd taken from botany equaled in number John's phallic vegetables, jumper parts and glass items swiped from the med lab. He placed a pencil on top of the pile and waited for John's protest.

“That doesn't count.”

“It does if you're Kavanagh.”

John snorted. “In that case, paid.” He stood up and made a production of removing his gun from his thigh holster.

Rodney muttered something, but they both knew how much it turned him on. It was time for his piece de resistance: Cadman's vibrator. 

“You win,” said John.

 

*

 

“I have to make up a hot, wild, kinky story involving the both of us.” John stroked Rodney's arms and mouthed along his neck.

Later…. “What you're doing, it's good, but you're not telling me anything.”

“Thinking,” murmured John. His hands came around to Rodney's chest. “You're naked, tied to an altar and I -.”

“That's already happened.”

“The cooks make something combining these two roots. We're the first to try it. We suddenly strip off in the Mess and -.”

“Been there, done that.”

“Sex pollen?”

“Done that too.”

“We get two weeks uninterrupted holiday.”

“Oh yeah. Tell me that one.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Love Game is based on a bunch of real games of a similar nature. As far as I'm aware, there is no specific one with this exact title or rules.  
> 2\. I've written a similar Star Trek Voyager series featuring Chakotay & Tom Paris. They never did finish playing their game as I add to it occasionally.


End file.
